


The Banquet

by Brytani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brytani/pseuds/Brytani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first post so be gentle.  A shortish non-cannon compliant fanfic staring Legolas and Tauriel.  Yes it's a bunch of fluffy smut with a touch of angst but, can you really say you wouldn't want to see this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tauriel feasted on a meal of anger, despair, jealousy and hurt; washing each morsel down with copious amounts of fine wine. She feared her pride would become desert if the beautiful princess batted her eyes once more at him, if her arm rested on his again or if her hand brushed against a hand that had once held her own.

Legolas’ interest in this princess was clear as he returned each touch of the beautiful princess enthusiastically. His normally reserved, stern demeanor gone, replaced with a hearty laugh and smile that betrayed everything. He had found his match, Thranduil would surely approve of this union. “She is beautiful” Tauriel had to admit; long golden hair like cornsilk and the sparkling sapphire eyes so prevalent within Sindarin royalty. “Perhaps she wouldn’t be as beautiful if she met my twin blades” Tauriel thought as she envisioned the matched pair protruding from the regal, royal back. Sighing Tauriel reached for the bottle of wine at the center of her table.

It isn’t as though Thranduil had not warned her. A year prior, as if her emotions were inconsequential, the King had simply stated the facts. Legolas had feelings for her. Feelings the King would not allow to come to fruition. She was, regardless of all her achievements, simply a low-born Sylvan. His order was final. She was not to give Legolas hope where there could be none. Tauriel felt as if an icy sword was ripping her heart apart, but she would obey. She always obeyed. Thranduil was her king and she was his Captain of the Guard. Her mind and body would obey. Her heart was another matter.

It was shortly after Thranduil had set out in earnest to find Legolas a suitable wife. Each month thenceforth a royal banquet had been held, invitations were sent to all the royal and high-born families of the Elven realms. Twelve banquets had taken place so far, twelve over-stuffed, royal filled, lord and lady crawling, doe eyed princess attending, affairs that brought Tauriel to her last nerves, and yet she had held onto a ray of hope Until tonight.

A lump formed in Tauriels’ throat as she saw Legolas throw his head back in laughter, his soon-to-be betrothed placed her hand on his and laughed right along. Tauriel’s one last hope, the one even the powerful ElvenKing Thranduil could not crush, was dashed as Legolas stood, presenting his hand to the princess, drawing her towards the dance floor.

Tauriel stared into her wine trying to ignore the couple as they glided across the floor, his hand in the small of her back. With a shaky hand and blurry eyes, Tauriel grabbed for the bottle in front of her only to find it empty. _“What have I done to deserve this”._ She knew, when sober and honest to herself that her emotions were so much more than than the primal emotions of anger and jealousy. For tonight, jealousy would have to suffice. Lost in thought, determined to not allow her anger to overtake her reason, she didn’t notice Legolas walking towards her, his face beaming.

“Tauriel where have you been all evening? Come, come dance with me” Legolas exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat towards the dance floor.

“Are you having fun tonight?” he asked, as they fell into the intricate steps of an old familiar song.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself” Tauriel said, hoping her emotions were sufficiently hidden as she dodged his question.

“I am, it is an extremely enjoyable evening”

“He is my friend, my best-friend, I should be happy for him” Tauriel thought as she swallowed hard, choking back threatening tears. “She is beautiful Legolas” she said, hoping as little of her venom showed as possible.

“Very beautiful” he replied as his sapphire eyes sparkled.

“Then it seems congratulations are in order.”

“Yes they are, I will be speaking to my father in the morning” he said as he twirled Tauriel around him.

Tauriel felt a wall of tears building behind her eyes begin to give way. “I will not let him see me cry” she swore to herself as she grabbed hold of every ounce of pride she had left. “Congratulations then my friend” she managed as the music stopped. “If you don’t mind Legolas I am quite tired. I think I shall take my leave. Goodnight”.

“Thank you and good night then Tauriel” Legolas said as he finally let go of her hand and walked back to his princess.

It was more than Tauriel could stand. A single tear fell from her eye. Brushing it quickly away she went looking for a full bottle of wine to take back to her chambers. Wine or tears would lull her to sleep tonight, she didn’t care which.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Elven at end of the Chapter. I'd love some constructive criticism or anything else anyone wishes to say.

Morning came all too soon as Tauriel woke, her head pounding as if 1,000 elks were riding through it. “Ohhhhh” she moaned as she forced herself out of bed and looked in her mirror. _“I look worse than an orc.”_ Her eyes were still red and swollen from her tears. Memories from the night before flashed in her mind. She had barely made it to her own chambers when the dam burst. Her body shaking as sobs took her over. Her cries so loud she was frightened they would alert one of the guards.  Pulling her pillow tight against her face to drown out the sounds of her pain, Tauriel cried until an uneasy sleep came.

“This is what you get for being so stupid to fall in love with a royal” Tauriel muttered as fresh tears threatened. “No” she told herself _“get yourself together”._ Sighing, she drew some cold water in hopes a cold towel would help hide her emotional state or settle down her pounding head. Changing into a clean uniform, her hair braided for work, Tauriel left her chambers with two things on her mind; food and avoiding Legolas at all costs.

Hours passed as Tauriel busied herself with work she knew Legolas would never come to check on. So far she had accomplished both of her morning goals; breakfast had helped to settle her quivering stomach, time had helped her throbbing head and so far, Legolas had not appeared in the guards quarters. “He’s probably too busy celebrating his upcoming nuptials." she said, aloud. Too loud. Tauriel chastised herself before spending the next hour fidgeting at a table, sharpening her blades until she rose, took a deep breath, quickly asking Nienna to spare her from running into Legolas and prepared to see Thranduil.

As she descended the stairs and began to thank Nienna for her mercy, she stopped as Legolas came bounding up, a smile on lips, his eyes twinkling. “Mara tuilë”.

“Mara tuilë Legolas”

Legolas’ eyes softened into concern as his eyes met hers “are you feeling well today Tauriel?”

“Yes, I am well, I didn’t sleep enough last night” Tauriel managed to say as she berated herself for lying to her best-friend. _“No, Legolas I am not fine.”_

“Last night was quite the banquet” Legolas replied as his smile returned.

“I take it your father approves of your choice?” Tauriel said already knowing yet dreading his answer.

“Yes, he is quite happy with my decision.”

“Then again, congratulations are in order. If you will excuse me, I will give my morning report to your father."

“Of course and again, thank you” Legolas said as he began to walk up the stairs. “Oh Tauriel, my father would like you and I to patrol an area near the border of the Great River tonight. Can you meet me at the gate at sundown?”

“Won’t you be otherwise engaged this evening?” Tauriel inquired, her cheeks slightly blushing as she realized how easily she had just allowed her jealousy to show. “I mean, should you be working when there are other more pressing pleasurable pursuits awaiting you tonight?” Her cheeks now turning brilliant red as she kicked herself for asking such a question.

“No, tonight I work. There will be plenty of time for….those types of engagements after” Legolas replied, chuckling nervously, his face turning red. “See you tonight Tauriel” he said before finally bounding up the stairs.

Tauriel took a moment to collect herself before descending the few stairs left to Thranduils chambers. “My Lord” she said as she entered to find Thranduil sitting at his desk _“Calm yourself, your voice is quivering”._

“Good morning Tauriel. Do you have a report for me?” King Thranduil said, rising to walk towards her.

“Yes my lord” she answered as she updated Thranduil on patrols from overnight and the morning assignments. “All seems to be well My Lord, only one giant spider nest was located and eradicated. No orc tracks were spotted”.

“Fine, continue as we have been Tauriel” the king said, as he returned to his chair, a sign of dismissal.

“My Lord, I understand congratulations are in order.”

“Yes they are Tauriel and thank you. Legolas has made a fine choice in a wife” Thranduil said before returning to a large scroll unrolled at his desk.

Tauriel bounded up the stairs, almost making it to her chambers before a wall of tears crashed down on her once again. Hours passed until the sun began to lower in the sky, forcing her to rise from bed and prepare for the evenings patrol. The last few hours she had spent ending her tears and giving herself a good reprimand. _“I was a fool to think a few kisses meant anything and I’m the fool who fell in love with the forbidden. Keep your pride Tauriel and be happy for him”_ she had convinced herself before quickly fixing her hair and smoothing her uniform as she closed her chamber door behind. Her heart sank as she realized for the first time ever she was not looking forward to spending time with Legolas. In fact, she was dreading tonight's patrol. _“Keep your wits about you."_

**Notes:**

Nienna - Lady of Mercy

Mara tuilë - Good morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the gates before Legolas, Tauriel took the time to take a few deep, cleansing breaths as she reminded herself she was the Captain of the Guard. She could face any adversary with pride, even a beautiful princess who had stolen the heart of the one she loved.  _“Give it time, you will get used to this”._

“Tauriel” Legolas said from behind her “Are you ready?”

“Yes” she said, proud of the confidence in her voice.

Legolas led them through the thick forests of Mirkwood as the sky turned black and the stars began to appear. She noticed he was carrying a small travel pack, peaking her curiosity and yet it was not her place to ask what it was for. Heading downstream of the Forrest River, Tauriel thanked the Valar that Legolas had said very little since they left. After walking in silence for two hours, Legolas broke through the forest to a large grassed clearing overlooking Long Lake. “Come Tauriel, we have arrived” Legolas said, as he walked to the middle of the clearing, setting the pack on the ground.

“What are we looking for?” Tauriel asked, confusion clear in her eyes.

“We are looking at the stars” Legolas replied as he bent down to open his pack. Grabbing a blanket, he placed it on the ground, unclasped his quiver and swords setting them on the ground before laying down on his back, his arms folded under his head. “Come join me Tauriel” he said, patting the blanket beside him.

“My Lord, are we not under orders from the King? I hardly think it’s appropriate….” she managed before Legolas cut her off.

“My father would not begrudge us a short break and some refreshment” he said reaching in his bag to retrieve two goblets and a bottle. “Some wine?” he asked as he quickly popped off the cork and poured two cups, not waiting for her reply. “I wish to celebrate tonight” he said, handing her one.

“I don’t understand your need to bring me to your celebration” Tauriel spat, bitterness clear in her voice.

“There is nobody else I could wish for than to celebrate with you, mellon” he said, patting once again the blanket beside him.

She sat down, her back rigid and her jaw set. “So your proposal has been accepted?” once again fearing his answer.

“I am unsure, I have not asked her yet”.

“Then what are you celebrating?”

“I’m celebrating that I am about the ask the one I love to spend eternity with me” Legolas said as he rolled onto his back again.

Taking a long pull from the wine, Tauriel looked towards the sky, hoping some calm and peace would come upon her.

“They are so beautiful, like jewels sewed into the night” her voice softening slightly as the tenseness in her shoulders began to give. Finally she allowed herself to relax, lying on the blanket as soon as she freed herself from her own quiver and bow.

“Yes, very beautiful.” Legolas answered as his eyes met hers.

A long time passed until Legolas turned onto his side, facing her, his head propped up in his hand. “A year ago, my father and I came to an agreement.” he began. “For one year he could introduce me to those across the realm he felt would make for me a suitable wife. And for one year, he has done just that. I’ve met princesses who bored me with talk of royal courts and intrigue and ladies who equally bored me to tears with talk of gowns and who was engaged to who or sleeping with which Lord. Not a single one knew the difference between a bow and an elks backside” he said with a chuckle.

“Until last night I take it” Tauriel said, cutting him off.

“No, she doesn’t know the difference either.”

“Then you will have plenty of years to teach her” Tauriel said, her voice tense as she remembered Legolas’ arms around her own, his body pressed close as he helped her with aim and positioning. _"Sit up, he is to be wed to another"_ she reminded herself as she sat up, drawing her knees to her sides.

“Perhaps she will have things to teach me” Legolas said as he sat up, facing Tauriel. “It isn’t often we get to watch the night sky is it?” he said as he brought his eyes up to meet hers as he slid towards her.

“There is never enough time to see such beauty.” Tauriel said as her body tensed as Legolas shifted closer to her.

He was close, so close Tauriel could feel his breath lightly tickling her face. His lips, so close she could almost taste them. “There is only one more beautiful who I’ll never see enough of” Legolas softly said as his hand came up to caress her cheek, his lips slowly moving towards hers.

“What?” Tauriel gasped, pulling sharply back; confusion and anger clear on her face. “So this is what you’ve thought you would do tonight?” she spat as she rose to her knees. “You didn’t want me here to celebrate with you!!!” she raged, barely noticing the hurt in Legolas’ eyes. “You wanted me here for a night of your pleasure, as if I’m one of the chambermaids you sneak in and out of your bed at night!!! I will not be the last conquest of your single life” she yelled, as hot tears of hurt and anger fell down her cheeks.

Legolas sat shocked, his eyes searching her face. Rising to his knees, he lowered his head, “Tauriel” he whispered “Is that what you believe I think of you? What I want of you? he asked, his eyes soft as they searched for hers. “Tauriel, look at me.” he said placing his hand on her cheek once more as she lifted to look at him.

Legolas leaned closer to her, his eyes piercing into hers, “Tauriel, I love you. I am in love with you. I have loved you for centuries. It is you and no other I want to spend eternity with.”

“No, this can’t be” was all she could say before lowering herself onto her heels and covering her face with her hands. “Your father….” she managed before the lump in her throat took over.

“My father could find no one in all of Middle Earth who could take my heart. My heart has always been yours” Legolas said as he gently brought her hands from her face, placing his thumb gently under her chin, lifting her face towards his own “Tauriel can you tell me you don’t feel the same?”

Her heart raced as her body shook. Shivers ran up her spine as she looked into Legolas’ eyes. Eyes that held such emotion. Fear. Hope. Love. Of course she loved him, she had for centuries. Centuries spent asking Lórien for Legolas’ love in return. Centuries spent praying he would one day be hers or she would be set free from her desires. Now, he was in front of her, professing his eternal love and she was speechless. A weak, shaking bundle of raw emotions wanting to break free or flee, unable to as she was held captive, by……. her own what? Her pride? Her fear of Thranduil? Her own fear of love? She was sworn allegiance to her King and his orders. Her heart sank, he was forbidden to her and she always obeyed.

“Tauriel, can you say you don’t love me” he whispered as his lips moved closer to hers. “Can you tell me you don’t love me?” His lips moving even closer. “Tell me you do not yearn to feel my lips on yours” he whispered as his his lips lightly brushed against hers.  Caressing the back of her neck, Legolas drew her lips onto his.

She fought against herself as his lips pressed to hers and found her resolve quickly fading. Placing her hands on his waist, Tauriel leaned into his kiss. Pulling away gently, Legolas looked deep into her eyes “Amin mela lle. Ni Melig Tauriel?”

“I….I…..do love you, I have for centuries, but we….I….can not. You are forbidden to me” Tauriel cried.

“Forbidden?? No meleth nín, we are not forbid……” Legolas managed before she cut him off, a hand placed firmly upon his chest.

“I love you Legolas. I always will” she said, her tears freely running down her cheeks. “Please, just let me go Legolas, this hurts more than I can stand”. With those final words, she stood, picked up her quiver and bow and ran full speed towards the forest. She had disappeared before Legolas could grab his gear and follow after her.

“Tauriel” Legolas yelled as he ran through the thick entrance to the forest. _“Where is she?”_.....”Tauriel!!!” he yelled once more before slowing his gate to search for any tracks she had left. The staccato beating of his heart filled his ears.  He was unable to hear her. “Tauriel!!!!” he cried out once more. _“Calm down, you won’t find her this way”_ berating himself as he begged his heart to slow, his ears to clear and his eyes to sharpen. A calm came over him as he searched for the smallest hint of Tauriels’ whereabouts. He heard a leaf drop than the snap of a twig before he was rocked back on his heels, his hands grasping at his head as he moaned in pain.

Legolas fell to his knees.  Every emotion Tauriel was feeling that very second engulfed him in a single wave. She was in unbearable pain, her heart torn between loyalty to his father and loyalty to the one she loved. She felt fear of banishment or worse. She feared her love was too strong to control. She feared losing him as much as she feared believing his love for her. She felt shame for having such little control over her emotions and yet the most overwhelming emotion she felt was her pure, honest, without question, love for him. Legolas grasped his head harder as he saw Tauriel, in his mind's eye, burying her face in her arms to silence her sobs as she silently screamed his name.

Legolas stood, his knees weak as he gasped for breath. She wasn’t far from him, he had seen the large oak tree she was leaning against. He knew exactly how to find her as he began to walk silently towards her. His hands began to shake as he neared the oak she was leaning against. “Tauriel, meleth nín. Please don’t run” he said gently as he rounded the huge trunk and took her into his arms.

“Áni apsenë! meleth nín. Please Tauriel Áni apsenë!” he begged as he pulled her closer. “I have made such a mess of this…...Tauriel…...please listen to me.” he said gently as her shoulders shook with her sobs. Legolas held her tight as tears formed in his own eyes.

 

**Notes:**

  * Amin mela lle - I Love You
  * Ni Melig - Do You Love Me
  * Lórien - Lord and Master of Dreams, Visions, and Desires
  * Meleth nin - My Love
  * Áni apsenë! - Forgive Me




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out longer than I thought it would. Still hoping you enjoy what my minds conjures up. Still no smut and yes, lots of fluff - I promise There Will Be Smut (Eventually)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos!!!!

Thranduil paced in his throne room. That morning he had given Legolas permission to court Tauriel for one year, as Sindarin tradition required, before they would wed. "One year....one year to end this" Thranduil thought as his keen mind worked on another plan to keep that marriage from taking place. His job as a father was to protect his son, and he would do just that.

It had not come as a surprise when Legolas had come to him the prior year confessing his love for Tauriel. It was clear to anyone who paid the least bit of attention that he had become quite taken with the Captain of the Guard. It was equally clear that Tauriel returned his affections, although she was often better at hiding her feelings, unless she found herself alone with Legolas.

Weeks before Legolas sought the King’s permission, Thranduil had been watching the pair practice their blade skills as he had, unbeknownst to them, for centuries. Sitting unnoticed, high up in the trees, Thranduil had a perfect view of the secluded practice grounds. His son and Tauriel were equally matched in their skill, making victory over the other an almost impossible task. Thranduil took great pride in both of their skills. They were his best warriors and he intended to keep it that way. 

Thranduil watched enthralled as the two competitors met each other blow to blow, neither able to best the other. They had just moved close in to each other, their blades clashing when Legolas placed a foot behind Tauriels’ and shoved her rearwards. She fell, landing heavily on her back as she reached out and used her own leg to trip Legolas, causing him to brace or his entire weight would have landed fully on top of her. They lay there for a few seconds, catching their breath before Legolas cupped Tauriels' cheek “are you hurt?” he had asked before leaning in to kiss her. Tauriel had wrapped her arms around Legolas, returning his kiss with equal intensity. It was a kiss that spoke of familiarity, of love, of desire. This was not a kiss of childhood friends as they had once shared. 

A very young Legolas, accompanied by Dorophin, the realms former Captain of the Guard, stood in front of his father, demanding Tauriel be banished from the realm. His small feet stomping to emphasize his point. “Legolas, she is your friend, why should I banish her” Thranduil asked quite amused with his son's antics.

“She is being mean to me” Legolas replied as he set his jaw, anger clearly visible in his young eyes.

“Why is she being mean to you?”

“She says I…...She just is……” Legolas answered as his voice trailed off and his cheeks began to turn bright pink.

“Perhaps Dorophin can tell me then?” Thranduil said as he tried desperately not to laugh.

Dorophin moved forward and took a deep breath as he tried to not laugh himself “My Lord, the young prince and Tauriel were playing when the prince kissed her.”

“She kissed me!!!!” Legolas yelled, his face now solid crimson.

“When the prince kissed her” Dorophin continued, failing miserably to control a slight chuckle.

“Ada!!!!” Legolas yelled, stomping his foot again in exasperation.

“Go on Dorophin” Thranduil said, his eyes filled with merriment.

“Well My Lord, the young lady Tauriel said the Prince kissed like a troll.” 

“Well this is certainly a serious matter." Thranduil said, his voice choking back laughter. "Legolas, did you inquire how it has come to pass that Tauriel has knowledge of the kissing manner of trolls?” he asked before placing a hand to his face hiding a smile even he was no longer able to control.

“She doesn’t kiss trolls!!!” Legolas insisted his little fists clenched in defiance.

“Well my son it is good that you would defend young Tauriels' honor. While this is certainly serious, it does not rise to the level of banishment. I will however order a proclamation to the entire realm. The next time you kiss Tauriel she is not to say you kiss like a troll. Furthermore, she is barred from ever finding out how a troll kisses. Is that satisfactory?”

“Ada!!!! She wouldn’t kiss a troll and….and…..you can’t tell the entire realm I kissed her!!!” Legolas screamed as his face turned brilliant red. 

“My dear son, I thought you said she kissed you?” Thranduil asked as he watched Legolas stutter, trying to find something to say before he turned, running from the throne room. Seconds later, their composure utterly destroyed, Thranduil and Dorophin had dissolved into laughter. 

As Thranduil watched Legolas and Tauriel kissing on the practice field, he could find no humor in the situation. He climbed down the tree, noisily making his way towards the practice ring, giving fair warning to the entwined couple that someone was approaching. Before reaching the ring, Thranduil had already formulated his plan. As he made his way, Legolas and Tauriel had managed to stand, an acceptable distance between them as they acknowledged his presence "My Lord" they said in unison. "Continue" he ordered as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched the couple try to concentrate on the intricacies of swordplay. 

A few weeks later, as Thranduil knew he would, Legolas stood in front of him, declaring his love for Tauriel as he asked permission to court her. 

“Ada, I can not imagine my life without Tauriel nor can I imagine myself with anyone else but her” Legolas had stated. “I ask for your permission and blessing.”

Thranduil looked at his son, pretending to be considering the request. “Legolas, I can not say I am surprised at your love for Tauriel or your desire to wed her. The two of you have been inseparable since childhood. And that my son is what worries me”.

Legolas began to argue as Thranduil cut him off. “I do not dismiss your feelings, I know they are genuine, yet I am concerned. You have not had time nor the chance to meet others who are suitable as well for your hand. I fear that your lack of experience, of opportunities to meet others, has led you to believe Tauriel is the only one for you. She very well may be but you will not know until you have the chance to meet others.”

Legolas sighed as he realized his father was right, although he knew the most beautiful elleth on earth couldn't turn his heart from Tauriel.

“What do you suggest then ada?”

“Let you and I come to an agreement. Allow me for one year, a mere blink of an eye, to properly introduce you to others across the Elven realms who are available for marriage. If, at the end of the year, you have not found another who captures your heart I will give my permission and my blessing for you and Tauriel to wed. There is one condition Legolas, you can not tell Tauriel of our agreement.”

“Why should Tauriel not be told, she will be greatly hurt by this.”

“Yes, Tauriel may be hurt but it is necessary that she is not told. If she truly loves you and she knows you truly love her, she will not fear another could take you from her. But if she knows of our agreement, she may try to place undue influence on you. This will prohibit any chance for you to learn if she truly is the only one for you.”

Legolas stood in silence, contemplating his father’s words. “I do not fear there is another who could wrest my heart from Tauriel. I do fear that this plan of yours will cause her undue pain. I have not fully told her of my feelings or intentions towards her. I can not agree to this scheme of yours, ada.”

“This is not a negotiation, Legolas” Thranduil said in his most authoritarian voice. “You will either agree to my proposal or I will not give my permission now or in the future.”

“Then the choice is already made for me” a clearly angry Legolas declared. “Know this father, you will have one year from today at which time you will, as promised, give your blessing and consent for Tauriel and I to wed.

"I give you my word Legolas."

Legolas turned and began to leave the room before Thranduil stopped him “Legolas, one more small matter.” he said as he walking down from his throne to stand close to his son.

“There are a few chambermaids in our realm that will, let’s just say, assist a young prince in relieving some of the physical needs a young elf may find to be bothersome at this time of his life.” Thranduil said softly making sure no prying ears could hear this conversation.

“Father, are you saying I should…..” Legolas began before his cheeks flushed “I…...I have never.”

“Which is why I am suggesting this to you my son. When you wed, be it Tauriel or another, she will be untouched. By you having, shall we say experience, it will help you keep her pain at a minimum on your wedding night. Even more beneficial, your experience will help you give her many pleasures in the marital bed. And Legolas, I remember when I was your age, there are certain needs your body demands that are difficult at best to hold in check. There is nothing wrong with release from time to time.”

“But ada, how is it possible to enjoy that….help...without binding to someone?” Legolas asked, clearly interested in the possibilities but needing a small pushes forward.

“You can not bind with someone when there is no love, Legolas. This is why I have suggested the chambermaids. If, and I am not suggesting you would, take Tauriel to your bed now, your love would bind you, even before the marital rites. With the chambermaids there is no chance of that happening. Not only are some of them well experienced in the arts of the bedroom, they are extremely loyal and discreet. You have no fear of your activities reaching Tauriel or another's ears.”

“Besides my son…..” Thranduil continued as he brought his head closer to Legolas’ ear “I also, at times, use them myself when my physical needs become overwhelming” he whispered before pulling back to watch his son’s face. Thranduil knew that small sharing of personal knowledge and further consent would help remove any lingering doubts Legolas had.

“I shall take this on advisement ada.” Legolas replied before excusing himself from the throne room.

Thranduil was satisfied. So far his plan was working as intended. Legolas was willing to go through at least the motions of their agreement. Tauriel would certainly not stand for a search to find a wife for Legolas and would believe it was with his sons consent. Nor would she accept Legolas bringing chambermaids to his bed. Thranduil felt guilty for lying to his son but he could not tell him the maids were notorious for gossiping about the King’s prowess in the bedroom. They would never be able to keep quiet about the Prince joining into the mix.

Two days later Thranduil found himself with the perfect opportunity to finish his plans when Tauriel came in alone for her evening report. He dreaded what he had to do, but he must go through with it. He ordered Tauriel to not pursue his son, to not give Legolas hope they would ever be together. Even as the words left his mouth, his own heart was pained as he watched Tauriels’ break. 

After she left his chambers, Thranduil lowered his head into his hands as the shame for what he had just done hit him. Making Tauriel believe she was not worthy of Legolas’ hand in marriage because of her Sylvan heritage had been an unfortunate part of his plan. Nothing was further from the truth. He had raised Tauriel from a young child as his own, her Sylvan heritage did not matter and had no bearing on Thranduils’ decision. He knew Tauriel would make an excellent queen. A warrior queen. A healer queen. Just as his own wife had been. This was why Thranduil would not, could not allow a marriage between Legolas and Tauriel. Thranduils’ wife, Legolas’ mother, had followed him into every battle until she lost her own life horrifically at Gundabad. Tauriel and Legolas never fought against any foe without the other; marriage would only bring them closer. Thranduil would not allow his son to experience the pain of losing his own wife in battle. His role was to protect his son and he would. Even if it came at the expense of breaking their young hearts.


End file.
